


Loving Together

by tsukikomew



Series: Together [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikomew/pseuds/tsukikomew
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have done it all. They've overcome having no job, no money, and no place to go. They've overcome having three children and parents who were not always supportive. Now they have one more thing to overcome and it doesn't help they start out with three puking children. No matter what they are together and in love, and that's what matters.





	Loving Together

Oliver Queen does not usually have regrets. In fact he prides himself on living his life on his terms. He takes pleasure in having left his family money and working for everything he has. In fact he loves working. Glancing around the living room he sighs loudly and thinks back to that moment he resigned from his position at the private school. That moment when he was so strong in his conviction that his job was different now. It’s one thing to make a decision for all the right reasons. It’s another to be confronted with three puking children.

“Daddy I don’t feel good,” Maggie says clutching his leg. “It smells in here.”

“Bucket!” he gets the trash can under her little head as fast as he can and thankfully catches most of whatever demonic parasite his children have gotten. Those little sickness incubators. Every time he turns around, one of them is sick. Schools need to do something about this. How can they all be sick all of the time?

“Daddy…”

“Okay, okay.” He lifts Maggie up and lets her wrap her arms and legs around him. Four year olds are rough. Thankfully Robbie is sound asleep on the couch. “Let’s get you cleaned up and get some medicine in you.”

“No!”

“No?” he asks. “I don’t think I was asking.”

“Tastes bad.”

“It will make you feel better.”

“No.”

Oliver just looks up to the ceiling and tries to remember why he became a stay-at-home dad. He recalls there being something about his brilliant decision to be close to his kids while trusting his wife to provide for him. There was something noble in there but that was before the puke and the kids being able to say no. He hates that word. Should be stricken from the language. 

Sighing he takes little Maggie into the designated biohazard bathroom and strips her down, sticking her on the toilet set for a moment as he starts the shower. He convinces her to brush her teeth, another daily battle and then plops her in the bath tub. This is down to a science. Head back. Water. Shampoo. Water. Skip conditioner. Water. He has her out in under ten minutes and wrapped up in a nightgown and with her making a face over the medicine taste. Five minutes later he has her tucked in the biohazard den under a blanket and next to a large bucket.

Turning with a groan he glances warily towards the living room which contains Robbie and John’s last bout of sickness. They really need to put this stuff in a baby book. Had he known what to expect when they were expecting he would have rethought staying home. A daycare could have been dealing with this right now...or a nanny. They can afford a nanny.

“Dad?” Robbie reaches for his hand.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Stay til sleep?”

“Sure.” He sits down on the floor and rubs Robbie’s back as he falls back to sleep and thinks again about why he chose this.

* * *

 

Felicity comes home to the messy living room and glances at the mess Oliver has not gotten to. Glancing into the sick den she sees Oliver asleep and sighs. Maggie is laying on top of him while Robbie is holding his hand and John is lying with his head on Oliver’s leg. Her little family all tired and sick.  She smiles for a moment and then turns back to the living room. Slipping her shoes off she opens the hall closet quietly and grabs the cleaning supplies. 

Her day was long but Oliver dealing with three sick, cranky children? He deserves a break. It’s always been a difficult decision for her that she works long hours while Oliver stays home. The kids wake him up in the middle of the night. The kids come to him to make them feel better. Sometimes it bothers her and other times she knows she made the right decision. She’s showing her children they can work and have a family. It’s important for her but sometimes she wonders if she made the right decision. 

The last bag is thrown into the trashcan and she pauses outside to think about it. Oliver would prefer to cook a healthy meal tonight but she thinks the family could use some comfort food. So she dials Carly and begs for a delivery run. Secure that John can bring it, she looks back at the house and smiles. Sometimes the little things help.

She changes into yoga pants and one of Oliver’s shirts before tip-toeing down the stairs again. Oliver and the kids are still conked out in the den and she just watches them. Her family. Her beautiful family.

She heads for the front door and opens it, stepping out into the cool air. Sitting down on the railing, she waits for Dig to come and continues her word game with Moira on her phone. She texts Thea quickly, cancelling their weekend plans. Her family needs her.

Dig drives up and hands her the food, handing her a second bag filled with cleaning supplies, medicine, and something else. She smiles at him and he hugs her.

“Take care of yourself.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Tell Oliver to call me and reschedule our rematch.”

“What’s the score on that?”

“Whatever it is, I’m losing.”

“Good night John. Thank you.”

“For you two? Anything.”

Felicity nods and heads inside locking the door behind her. Her family is still silent in the other room so she moves into the kitchen and starts to divide up dinner. She puts small scoops of mac and cheese on plates and cuts up the small bits of chicken onto the plates. She fills Oliver’s plate with fresh fruit from the fridge and a large burger because her man needs something more filling after a day like today. She picks at the order of fries for herself and sips one of the sodas. 

“You should have woken me,” Oliver mumbles as he kisses her neck from behind. His hands slip around her body and she just relaxes against him. “I would have cleaned up.”

“You had a long day,” she murmurs.

“You too.”

“Mmm…” she just leans against him and for a moment it is just the two of them in the middle of their crazy lives. “Are they getting any better?”

“John is looking better. Mostly he’s been sleeping but I think he’ll be back to school on Monday,” Oliver says. “Maggie is the most recent one so who knows. The twins will probably still be home on Monday.”

“Can I do anything for you?”

“This is good,” he says sleepily. “Should we leave them in the den?”

“You need to eat and then yes. Then maybe I’ll give you a massage in bed.”

“A massage?”

“Mmm hmm...anywhere you want.”

“God I love you.”

* * *

 

In the morning Felicity rolls over and comes to the realization her husband has become sick as well. He’s sweating profusely and he groans when she touches his forehead. Sighing she slips out of bed and knows he really is sick. Usually he stops her, tumbling her back into bed for a morning kiss. Not today.

She wraps her robe around her body and walks down the hall and down the stairs to find her kids. She finds Maggie and Robbie still curled up on the two couches but John’s space is empty. She finds him in the kitchen, pouring orange juice into a cup.

He’s six and sometimes acts fifteen. Her mature little guy. He spins around and offers her the cup shyly. 

“Mom,” he says. He steps up to hug her and she pulls him close. He tries to be the big brother and act tough for his younger siblings but sometimes he shows how young he is to her. Her little boy. The one who always wanted her to carry him. Now he's calling her Mom and not Mommy.

“How are you feeling?” she asks him. He nuzzles against her robe and she smiles. When she worries about her family and her time away, John has a way of making her feel better.

“I’m feeling better,” he says.

“Daddy is sick,” Felicity explains. “Will you help me today?”

“Dad is sick?” John asks as though just told the sky is red. “Dad never gets sick.”

“Yes I know...he’s a superhero,” she says. “But he’s sick and I could use your help.”

“Okay.”

He follows her around as she gets juice in sippy cups and some dry cereal in bowls. She puts them all on a little tray and hands them to John.

“You take care of Maggie and Robbie for a few minutes and I’ll tackle Daddy”

“You shouldn’t tackle Dad if he’s sick,” he smiles at his joke.

“John…you are so much like your father sometimes…”

“That’s good right?”

“Yes.”

Felicity gathers the medicine, the food, and a new bucket and heads to deal with her sick husband, the biggest baby of them all.

* * *

 

“Chicken and stars!”

“I want Daddy’s chicken soup!”

“Well I think we have some of both,” Felicity murmurs. She looks at her husband and sees the beseeching look on his face. His comfort food. She sighs and tugs out her phone placing the order and giving him a look that tells him just how long he may go without another massage.

“Felicity…”

“Take your temperature,” she says pushing the thermometer into his mouth. She leans down and picks up the blankets arranging them around her two kids and turns to find John sitting quietly in the corner watching a video on her tablet. It’s been two days of this and she’s ready to scream. How does Oliver do it day after day after day? She loves her kids but it would drive anyone crazy. She barely delivers one cup before the other needs something. They should have nannies or go to boarding school.

“Mommy,” Maggie says from the doorway. Felicity turns from the stove where the soup is heating and looks at her baby. Maggie launches herself at Felicity and Felicity lifts her up into her arms. “Are you mad Mommy?”

“No sweetie,” she says calming. This is why boarding school isn’t an option. She loves her kids and would miss them too much. She loves snuggles. “Do you want to stay here with me?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Hugs!”

So she reheats the soup and holds her daughter and just basks in the feelings of motherhood.

* * *

 

Tuesday night she puts all three kids to bed in their respective beds. Maggie and Robbie will be home from preschool but John is heading back to school. Whether she goes to work tomorrow will be up to Oliver’s health. He has improved immensely but he’s still a little tired. Even when he stresses her out she knows what he’s like when she’s sick or when the kids are sick. He lives for his family and she’ll do the same.

She finds him in bed, laying on top of the covers and for a second she just watches him. Her husband is so incredibly sexy, even when he’s ill. The muscles ripple across his back and she watches him flex during a stretch. 

“Hey beautiful,” he says as he rolls over to look at her. “I’m sorry I’m such a baby.”

“Mmm...well you do make the kids seem mature,” she says slipping onto the bed next to him. He crawls over her and looks down at her. She can feel him against her and gives him a look to say exactly what she thinks of this idea.

“Our anniversary is next week,” he says.

“You remembered.”

“I always remember our anniversary.”

“Uh huh.”

“I seem to recall you forgot last year.”

“Oh don’t even Queen,” she says pushing at his shoulder lightly. “I was in the middle of getting the partnership with Star Labs off the ground and running the company while your parents were on their second honeymoon. I barely remembered my address during that month.”

“I hope you remember your surprise,” he says suggestively leaning down to kiss her collarbone. “I remember it vividly.”

“I had never had office sex,” she gasps as his hand slips under her pajama bottoms. “Oliver!”

“Mmm...I remember you saying that then too,” he says kissing her neck. “I remember you saying a lot of things.”

“Oliver, you’re still sick.”

“Not so sick I can’t satisfy my pregnant wife,” he says.

“Oliver?” she asks him sitting up slightly. “How…?”

“I found the pregnancy test in the trash while I was throwing up.”

“Sexy.”

“When did you find out?”

“Friday night while you were dealing with the kids,” she says. “I was going to tell you on Saturday but you got sick and I figured I’d wait for our anniversary.”

“You need to stop giving me miracles,” he said. “I can’t keep up.”

“You seem to keep up just fine,” she says rubbing her hands over his back. “Apparently we’re just that fertile. I’ve only been off the pill for six weeks.”

“Mmm hmm…” he says as his tongue slides down along the top of her tank top, making her gasp at the contact.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be excited because...three sick kids…”

“Are you not happy?” he asks suddenly pulling back from her slightly. 

“Of course I’m happy,” she says. “I’m just worried about you. You deal with the kids all day and now with John at school you don’t have your little helper. A new baby is going to make things different and I’m worried you will get too stressed…and you were talking about considering getting a job during the day because you wouldn’t have a baby at home for awhile…”

“I find your babble weirdly sexy,” he says. “I’m not stressed. I wanted this. Every time we have a baby I get one more person to love. And that child is a part of you and I love every part of you. Sure it will be hard but it’s going to be worth every second. I’m so happy.”

“Good. I’m really happy too,” she says breathing a sigh of relief. “I scheduled a doctor’s appointment for Friday...go with me?”

“Like you could stop me.”

“So...are we celebrating?”

“Mmm...take off your pants.”

“Sexy.” She freezes at his heated gaze. They’ve been busy and they haven’t had time to satiate some of his more...demanding desires with the kids around.

“Pants.”

She shimmies out of pants quickly and leans back, slipping her arms over her head. He nods before reaching down to slip a tie out of his back pocket, tying it to her wrists before crawling over her to tie it to their headboard. She tugs playfully and he glances down at her in warning.

“Feelings about this top?”

“Um…”

“Good.” He finds the seams and rips, letting the sound roll over her as he tugs the fabric from her body. His hands slip down over her body and she arches slightly trying to keep the contact. Oliver can play her body like a finely tuned instrument. After years together he has found every spot that makes her feel pleasure. He can manipulate it much better than she can manipulate his pleasure points. She shivers in the cool air and his answering look tells her she will not be chilly for long.

She nearly flies off the bed, her hands tugging hard on the headboard when he presses a kiss to her right hip. She has a small tattoo there and it fascinates him. He likes to spend time there, kissing and making her know he’s so close to where she wants him. 

Her breasts have been different since having the kids and he’s learned to handle them too. She’s always more sensitive. His warm mouth closes over a nipple and she tries her hardest to not make too much noise. The kids...they might wake up. Oliver loves the challenge personally. He likes the thought of knowing they could get caught and he has tested her limits in every semi-public place he can think of. 

Her mind blanks as he moves from place to place, triggering every feeling of pleasure he can wring from her. He tips her over the edge easily and she wraps her legs around him. Giving her what she needs, he kisses her gently and holds her body still against his. She always needs the connection when they do this. 

He’s rougher and less refined this time and she loves it. She’s always loved a little bite of pain with Oliver. It makes her feel alive and connected to him and the feeling of him moving against her always makes her sigh in happiness. He’s rough, slamming against her and she lets out a small moan, biting her lip to keep it in. He doesn’t like that, kissing her roughly, coaxing the sounds from her.

“Oliver!” she pants as he hits that one spot that makes her mind go blank. The smile on his face is her answer. The sweat on her skin is another. Finally his fingers undoing the knot and tugging her up to the pillows is his reply. He holds her closer and tugs the blanket up over them, leaning back against the pillows as she rests next to him.

He plays with her hand lightly and brings it to his lips. She looks up at him, peeking through her half-closed eyes and smiles in return.

“So we have have a couple of minutes before the kids possibly get up because they want to sleep here…” Oliver starts. “Do you have it in you for a small discussion.”

“I guess,” she mumbles. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Dad told me he’s thinking about stepping down,” he says. “He said he told you weeks ago.”

“He did,” Felicity admits. “Are you upset I didn’t talk to you about it?”

“A little,” Oliver replies. “I understand that it is a tough position to talk about. We just decided to try for one more baby and suddenly your hours are going to get crazy and you worry about me and the kids…”

“I’ll admit some of that was a consideration,” she begins. “I...really want to have another baby. I did then too. We agreed when we got married to have a large family and that has not changed for me, one bit. I guess I never really understood what being the head of Queen Consolidated would mean. I feel like...I feel like I miss so much with the kids and with you.”

“Do you not want to do it?” Oliver asks.

“I...know I would regret it. At the same time...I’m not really sure. I mean I love your father and I love Queen Consolidated but it’s not...what I thought.”

“How so?”

“Well like the bio-chip,” she says. “It has so much potential to help so many people and the board wants it to...be this high priced bargaining chip for better, more lucrative deals. I’d rather gear it towards helping children in wheelchairs. I just don’t agree with the decision.”

“So ignore what my father wants and what you are expected to do...what do you want Felicity?”

“I…”

“First thing...it’s me. What is it that you want?”

“I want...I don’t know. I just know I’m not...happy with work right now.”

“Okay. Can I offer an idea?”

“Go ahead.”

“Talk to Dad. I mean really sit down with him and tell him how you’re feeling and why. He’s still in charge there and maybe he’ll have some advice. You know me and the kids will support you in anything. We have good savings...and you know my mother would help us if we need money between now and when my trust fund reopens in three years.”

“Am I letting them and you down if I don’t do this?” she asks.

“Are you Felicity Smoak-Queen?”

“Yeah.”

“Then whatever you decide, whatever you want, you will never let me or the kids down. I’m worried you’ll let yourself down.”

She lays her head against his chest again and just relaxes. Oliver is nearly psychic sometimes. He knew something was bothering her. He knew she needed time. He knew he would be the one to help her have confidence in her journey.

“I love you,” she says sleepily.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

“Mommy!” Felicity falls back on the beach blanket with arms full of twins and smiles. Both of them remember and are careful of her baby bump, slipping to each side. “Look!”

She oohs and aahs over their seashells and adds them to the bucket on the corner of the blanket. She rubs the sand off their wet little faces and just stares at them for a moment. Robbie presses his face against her stomach and listens intently.

“Is the baby sleeping?”

“I don’t know,” Felicity admits. “I only feel the baby sometimes.”

“Daddy says we’ll be able to feel soon too.”

“Yes...Daddy is right.”

“Daddy’s always right!” Maggie chirps.

“Usually Daddy’s right,” Oliver says standing over her. She peers up at the water trickling down his body and sighs. “Daddy is usually right but Mommy is always right.”

“Mommy is more right than Daddy?” Robbie asks as though it is a surprising concept to him. Felicity ruffles his hair and looks back to Oliver for his response. He sits down next to her and grabs a towel, wiping the water from him before grabbing Robbie and tickling him.

“Mommy is the smartest person I know,” he says seriously. “Mommy is rarely wrong.”

“Am I smart?” Maggie asks seriously.

“Of course you are,” Felicity says.

“John said I’m a stupid-head,” Maggie says seriously. “What if I can’t read?”

“John couldn’t read when he was your age either,” Oliver says.

“Really?” Maggie whispers. “John lied!”

“Sometimes big brothers tell their little sisters things as a joke and it’s not always funny,” Oliver says. “I used to do that with Aunt Thea too. It’s a sibling thing. If John ever tells you something you are not sure of, you can always come to me or Mommy okay?”

“Okay,” Maggie says. 

“Am I smart too?” Robbie asks Felicity.

“Of course you are,” Felicity replies kissing his forehead. 

“How much longer until the baby comes out of your belly? Doesn’t it hurt?” Maggie asks. “Big belly…”

“It doesn’t hurt. Sometimes it is a little uncomfortable but you two were in here together,” she says pointing to her belly.

“We’re too big!” Robbie adds.

“Not always,” Oliver explains. “You guys used to be so small.”

“No!” they both cry. “Big!”

“The baby will be coming in a few months. Before Christmas,” Felicity says.

“Can we get a dog?” Robbie asks. Felicity glances at Oliver and sees his smile. The kids have been begging for a dog for months. Oliver had expressed a similar plan by him when his parents told him about Thea. He never got his dog but he’s been trying to convince her they can handle it.

“We’re still talking about it,” Felicity says. “Now...how about the two of you play in the sand?”

The two look at her wide-eyed and then grab their buckets. When it’s just her and Oliver and baby #4, they snuggle watching as the two play a little bit away. Oliver’s hands find her baby bump like heat seeking missiles. He always seems to have a hand on her stomach, lovingly caressing their baby.

“So any decisions yet?” he asks her. She doesn’t answer at first just watches their kids play. 

“Not yet,” she says. “I’m still thinking. I’m worried I’ll make a decision on baby brain and regret it. Your dad gave me something to think about.”

“What’s that?”

“He suggested a second-in-command. He mentioned it could be restructured to have two people at the top with me keeping controlling interest for day-to-day decisions. Robert has a clause in his contract about being able to choose his successor with a controlling interest and the board cannot really interfere. So he suggested me hiring someone to take on some of the day to day stuff so I could be at home more.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“It would have to be the right someone,” Felicity muses. “Someone who sees the future the way I do and who would help me build my vision.”

“You have someone in mind?”

“Maybe,” she says. “Either way I’m going to focus on getting through this project at work and keeping this little one safe.”

“We need to start thinking of names,” he says. “You’re the one who doesn’t want to know…”

“I want it to be surprise,” Felicity replies. “We knew about our other three. Let’s enjoy the surprise.”

“Alex for a boy...and Hannah for a girl?”

“Didn’t we have some deal about me getting to name the girls and you getting to name the boys?”

“I don’t recall that.”

“Uh huh...I remember us playing strip poker during the pregnancy with John and you using that as a chip concession when you were down to your last piece.”

“I’m pretty sure you cheated.”

“Did I?”

“I personally don’t think it was possible for you to maintain most of your clothes while I was practically naked.”

“You still had socks on,” Felicity says smiling.

“Fine what do you want to name the baby if it’s a girl?”

“Olivia,” she says without missing a beat. 

“I was against naming Robbie after me. My feelings haven’t changed,” Oliver says.

“Well I think it’s important,” Felicity responds. “We named two of our children after important people in our lives and we compromised on Maggie since you wanted Megan for me. I think it’s perfectly reasonable to want to name one of our children after you.”

“This really matters to you,” Oliver finally says.

“It really does,” she says. “I’ll honor your pick if we have a boy.”

“Alright...I can deal with that,” he says kissing her. “We have to go soon to pick up John from school.”

“Yeah but one more for the road,” she says tugging him back in for a kiss.

* * *

 

She’s pleased when she manages to render Oliver speechless when she surprises him one night with dinner, candlelight, and his favorite dinner from that fancy Italian place he likes so much. The kids are tucked away with the grandparents and all she has plans...so many plans for the evening.

“What’s all this?” he asks. He leans down to kiss her deeply, and she rests against the doorframe into their living room. 

“Can’t I do something nice for my husband?” she asks, between kisses.

“You can but you’ve been a lot busier than me...where are the kids?” he asks.

“Well I used your well-placed dentist visit to whisk them off to your parents for the night,” she says. “Do you approve?”

“I more than approve...I encourage.”

“Mmm...let’s eat because the food is getting cold.”

“I’d rather unwrap this dress,” he says tugging on ties of the wrap dress. “Whoever designed this is an absolute genius.” His fingers slip over the little sheer panels on the side, making her shiver from the tickling sensation.

“I got you lasagna,” she says against his ear. “You know how hard it is to get them to do carryout. I would be very upset if it went to waste.”

“As you wish,” he says with a small groan. “I intend to unwrap this later though and nothing is going to stop me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Felicity says tugging him towards the dining room table. 

Felicity moves to take her seat and finds herself being tugged into his lap instead. Tipping her face back he kisses her again, holding her backwards so her body is dependent on his strength. Nibbling down, his mouth finds a sensitive spot on her neck and she gasps. 

“You stay here,” he says reaching for a glass of sparkling apple cider. “Taste.”

They share the cool drink and then he starts an interesting dinner of feeding her and then himself. She knows it has been a few weeks but Oliver acts like if they don’t have sex at least every other night than it has been years. Oliver is a very sexually driven man and she knows that about him. Sometimes it still surprises her.

“Are you wearing garters?” he asks her suddenly, feeling up her leg. He slides her dress up a couple of inches before she swats his hand lower. 

“Wait for dessert Mr. Queen,” she says.

“Are you dessert?”

“I could be,” she says kissing him. “Or maybe you’re the dessert.”

“What has gotten into you?” he asks her surprised.

“Are you complaining?”

“No...god no,” he says letting his fingers dance up and down the sheer panels making her shiver. “Around this time in the pregnancy is when you get very...body-conscious and this is new.”

“I’m feeling very sexy pregnant,” she says. “Is that a problem?”

“Felicity you know I think you are the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world no matter what. I want you to feel sexy because you know how much I want you. I will cede control to you tonight Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Mmm...total control over you...what should I do first?”

“Let me unwrap this dress?”

“I don’t know...I feel like you should get naked first.”

“Hard to do with you sitting on my lap.”

“Something is definitely hard here…”

Oliver doesn’t say anything. He just tugs his shirt off and lets Felicity decide the next step. He cannot do his pants with her there but she seems just fine with the exposed skin. 

“I love how fit you are,” she says. “I mean I’d love you without the muscles but there is just something so sexy about a man and muscles…”

“How many men have you been looking at?”

“Hey I can appreciate other men,” she says. “And you can appreciate other women but if they cause this reaction then you have a problem.” 

“No worries then,” he murmurs before kissing her. She lets him take the lead for a moment because these kisses are always a little addictive for her. She’s lost her train of thought multiple times when he does this. “Can I unwrap you now?”

“Mmmhmm..” she whispers. “Should we go upstairs?”

“I can’t wait that long,” he says. He lifts her up and they slip and slide on their way down the hallway. He tugs the dress off in the doorway to the living room and groans his appreciation at the sheer, green lingerie she has on. His feelings on it are clear when she’s suddenly on top of him on the floor of the living room.

“Oliver?”

“Show’s yours,” he says leaning back.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Mmm…”

“I love a good challenge.”

* * *

 

“Can I just say this is really nice?” Felicity says. Oliver chuckles and tugs the blanket up over her bare shoulder. They are snuggling in the living room on the floor and Oliver tosses her lingerie to the side before tugging her closer.

“Nice?”

“I’m blissfully exhausted. There is no time for synonyms.”

“Mmm...can I state my appreciation for that green lacy thing?”

“Emerald,” Felicity says. “Well they prettied it up with some fancy label like Verdant or something. The saleslady was super condescending.”

“Mmm...please tell me you bought more lingerie…”

“Oh I picked up a couple of things and a really, really indecent piece for after the baby comes,” she says moving up to kiss him. “You are going to love it.”

“You know me so well,” he murmurs. They just relax there on the rug and he rubs her back gently, enjoying the small baby kicks he can feel against his side. Felicity is quiet but he can feel her drifting off to sleep. His beautiful wife is so strong and everyday he experiences that taste of wonder like when he picked up her cell phone at Big Belly Burger. She surprises him every day and he falls in love with her a little more each day.

He rests his head against one of the throw pillows and just relaxes, thinking about how far they’ve come in a few years. He sometimes thinks about that crappy apartment where he worried every second of the day about Felicity’s safety. He thinks about that same place as a place they planned their future, a place filled with love for each other, and a place where he knew every bit of pain in his past was worth it because of the moments with her. 

“You’re getting sappy,” Felicity grumbles. “If you cry, then I’ll cry and then our romantic night will be ruined with tissues and runny noses.”

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Well stop it. If you need something to do, I can give you something to do.”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m ready for round two.”

“I’m going to need another minute.”

“You are failing at you husbandly job,” she says with fake disgust. 

“I do not recall satisfying your wife sexually as part of the wedding vows.”

“It was implied Oliver.”

* * *

 

The baby comes when no one is expecting it. Two weeks early and when Felicity is in the middle of giving a phone conference with two international firms. She completes the call to the surprise of everyone, clicks end call and tells everyone exactly three things. She’s having her baby. Call her husband. Throw out the chair she was sitting on.

Oliver meets her at the hospital with all of their children in tow before thrusting the care of them off on his father. It’s time for some husbandly hand-crushing. He takes all the pain she dishes out like it’s a walk in the park and for a second while Felicity is cursing him knocking her up again, she thinks about the sex that led to this moment. It was good sex. Well it’s always good sex. But still, it was particularly good sex.

“You’re doing fine Mrs. Queen,” the doctor says. 

“Smoak-Queen,” Oliver and Felicity say quickly. She smiles at him and he kisses her forehead quickly before the next contraction. Birth is messy and hard and disgusting but Oliver never bats an eye. He just keeps her calm and trusts the doctor they selected to deliver all of their children.

A few pushes later and Felicity collapses back against the bed, panting and wishing for a glass of wine. Or more pain pills...or that chocolate that guy from Kord Industries sent her after she stole a contract out from under them. 

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” the nurse says softly. “Do you want to hold your daughter?”

“Yes,” Felicity pants. “Please.”

Felicity sighs when her daughter is placed against her chest, helpfully cradled by Oliver’s hand. She touches her face gently and smiles at her beautiful daughter. She has Oliver’s eyes and she smiles when they blink at her before closing.

“She has your eyes,” Felicity says.

“She’s beautiful,” Oliver says softly. “So is her mother.”

“She is. Our Olivia.”

“Determined with that one?” Oliver sighs.

“I’ve been calling her Olivia since I started showing,” Felicity admits. “I just knew she was a girl.”

“Are you sure you did not sneak a peek at the doctor’s files?” Oliver asks.

“I promise,” Felicity says. “I just knew she was a girl.”

“Two and two,” Oliver says. “Are we done?”

“Are we?”

“You know me…”

“You’ll want more,” Felicity says. “You always want more.”

“I’m greedy.”

“We’re both greedy Oliver,” she says. “When they move me to my room, go with Olivia please.”

“Okay,” he says knowing Felicity won’t relax unless he’s with their daughter. “I’ll have someone go with you. The second I can bring Olivia to your room I will.”

“Okay,” she says sleepily. Oliver gives them a few moments as Felicity starts to drift off before nodding to the nurse peeking into the room. He carefully pulls Olivia from Felicity’s arms and deposits her into the nurse’s. 

“Come on Daddy, let’s go make sure Baby Girl Queen is perfect in every way,” the nurse says gently. “Your parents said they will stay with your wife.”

He only stops to hug his parents for a minute before following the nurse down the hall.

Moira and Robert look at their daughter-in-law in silence for a moment before moving in to be there when she stirs or at the latest, when they come to move her to the suite they’ve upgraded her to.

“We have another grandchild,” Robert says, grasping his wife’s hand.

“I could have been the reason we never got here,” Moira says softly. “They were much more determined than I thought.”

“Love is a powerful thing,” Robert says gently. “Some things are just meant to be and even when they’re not our son will make sure of it.”

“Yes he will.”

The duo escorts their daughter-in-law to her room and allows their grandchildren to come and see their mother at Felicity’s insistence. That’s where Oliver finds them. The twins, one on each side of her in the bed and John sitting at the foot of the bed. Moira and Robert. look on from a small cot on the side of her bed.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” he asks. The three kids look at him and then all three uniformly point to the small folding chair across the room. “Hmm...I don’t think so.”

He lifts Maggie off the bed and deposits her down by John and then leans down to kiss Felicity. She smiles at him but he can already tell she’s fading fast. She’s exhausted and she’ll never ask them to remove the kids so she can sleep.

“Ten more minutes and then you can go home with Grandma and Grandpa,” Oliver says. “Mommy needs her rest and so does the baby.”

“Dad! Daddy!” the kids cry together. They want to stay with Mommy. He gives them a firm look and then smiles. 

“15 minutes then,” he says. 

“Where is Olivia?” Felicity asks softly.

“She’s coming right behind me,” Oliver says. “Thea, John, and the rest of the crew wanted to see her for a minute. Thea is standing guard.”

“Mmm…” Felicity says before closing her eyes. 

“Okay kids, Mommy is tired,” Oliver says lifting Maggie and Robbie off the bed. John follows suit but scurries up to kiss Felicity’s cheek.

“Bye Mom,” he whispers. Felicity reaches out and touches his cheek in answer.

After the crew leaves the room Felicity struggles to keep her eyes open. Oliver knows what she’s waiting for. She won’t relax until Olivia is in the room with her and Oliver. It’s not something she can do.

Only when he’s holding their daughter can Felicity finally drift off to sleep in peace, leaving Oliver with his favorite moments after their babies are born. His brief window with them alone is one of his favorite moments. He gets the sense he somehow solidifies a bond during those precious moments and he loves them.

He slips her into the bassinet and watches her sleep. He already can tell Olivia is going to be different than the others. Quieter. She seems so content to just be that he feels this to his core. She’s going to be the easiest baby they’ve had.

“Oliver?” He turns and moves over to Felicity. “Is she okay?”

“She’s perfect,” he tells her. “Are you okay?”

“Tired but good,” she says. “I know what I want to do about my job.”

“Felicity, that can wait. You just had a baby.”

“No, I need to make a decision. I’ve had nine months of thinking about it.”

“Okay. What is your decision?”

“How would you like a job?”

* * *

 

Felicity likes days like this. She watches her kids play on the swings and she rocks little Livvy gently. Livvy is a quiet child and a little marvel all on her own. She is calm and quiet and sleeps through the night much faster than the others. The pregnancy was a snap and it seems that was because Livvy is just a calm individual. She observes constantly and Felicity sees the thoughts whizzing through her eyes. Oliver’s eyes.

“You look relaxed,” Oliver says as he slips onto the park bench. “You too Livvy.”

“Mmm...how was work?”

“I can’t talk to Curtis. You take him,” Oliver says.

“Fine,” Felicity says. “You know you are no picnic either.”

“He beat me to it, didn’t he?” Oliver asks. “That…”

“Called me as soon as the meeting was over,” Felicity says. “He said that you’re attractive but not worth the headache.”

“Remind me why I agreed to this?”

“Because you love me and being my partner at Queen Consolidated let’s you work and practice those amazing language skills that lead to sexy times.”

“I’m going to need a minute,” Oliver says. “I’m getting old.”

“You’re only 36 Oliver.”

“Ever since you started getting more time off to be with the kids, I’m struggling to keep up.”

“Well you took the wedding vows Oliver, implied vows and all. Plus I’m hardly going to jump you in the middle of the public park, in front of our kids.”

“I don’t know...you pulled me into that single-stall bathroom at J.J.’s birthday party last week,” Oliver remarks thinking about John and Lyla’s son’s third birthday party. “Baby Sara almost walked in on us.”

“Well that’s your fault,” Felicity says with a smile, “You forgot to lock the door. Also...she’s five. Baby Sara is no longer a baby.”

“Tell that to Dig,” he says. “He told me he put a no-dating until 30 rule on her.”

“Uh huh. How old did you say Maggie has to be?”

“40,” Oliver says sheepishly. “Okay 24.”

“Right,” Felicity says. 

“There are some weird people out there,” he pauses when Felicity gives him a side-glance, “Okay I’m a weird person too but I found you who likes my weirdness.”

“Uh huh,” Felicity says. “How’s Robert today?”

“Good,” Oliver says. “Dad is taking his semi-retirement well. He wants the kids this weekend. Apparently him and Mom want to take them places.”

“Places?”

“Shopping and sailing, I’ve been told.”

“And what are we doing this weekend?”

“I was thinking we would go to the Pacific Crest Trail and have a night under the stars. Maybe talk about that summer vacation we keep talking about.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Felicity says before taking Oliver’s hand in hers. “Have I thanked you for being my partner at work recently?”

“I recall you saying something along those lines last night…”

“Well thank you for giving me the time with the kids too.”

“We’re partners in every thing else, why not this?”

“I don’t want you to think it was purely selfish Oliver,” she says. “You needed to be challenged and you love this job almost as much as you love being a stay-at-home Dad.”

“You know...I really do. Putting on a suit and going to the office and helping you shoulder the company…? It does make me happy. Plus coming home to you and kids some days? Perfect.”

“I always knew you had barefoot and pregnant fantasies.”

“I will love you barefoot, pregnant or barefoot and pregnant but I love you working and being happy with your job the most. That’s the woman I fell in love with. If you had said you wanted to stay-at-home with the kids all day, every day I would have known something was wrong.”

         “We’re all about the balance,” Felicity says. “So what are your thoughts on the Palmer buy-out?”

“I think Ray Palmer better stop ogling you in front of me,” Oliver says.

“You do realize he has a very lovely fiance right?”

“Still...he needs to stop.”

“Well we can tell him that at the next VP meeting,” she says. “Yeah...you didn’t consider the fact that he is going to be a part of the company moving forward, did you?”

“What if he just disappeared?”

“Look you know I would totally bury the body with you because that is the kind of relationship we have but people will probably suspect you since you practically bite his head off every time he comes to the office.”

“Fine!”

“Daddy is weird right Livvy?” Felicity says lifting their daughter into the air. 

“Mommy should give Daddy some alone time with her tonight, right Livvy?” Oliver asks taking Livvy from Felicity’s arms. Livvy cooes at him and Felicity sighs. Another Daddy’s girl. 

“Thea already volunteered to take the kids tonight,” Felicity says. “She wants to do a kid sleepover/movie night. I’m pretty sure Roy is going to propose…and before you get crazy, I’d like to remind you she’s an adult and entitled to have all the sex she wants.”

“Ew...don’t do that,” Oliver says. “Now there are images.”

“She’s your sister Oliver but she’s still a woman. Get over it.”

“Are you implying something about Roy?”

“Um no...ew. He’s like a kid brother.”

“Can you believe it has been so long?” he asks her. “We’ve been together now for almost ten years…”

“Well north of five.”

“John is 7.”

“It feels like yesterday,” she says leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“In some ways it was yesterday.”

“I barely remember before we were together. It feels like a distant memory.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Arrow Season Finale Day. Something to tide you over until the episode? I'll be late watching it but I am so excited. Everyone seems to be giving it rave reviews.
> 
> Next up is "Remarkable" Chapters 22 and 23 (I PROMISE). In fact look for those in the next week (fingers crossed). 
> 
> I'm not saying this is the end of "Together" but for now...probably. P.S. the sock comment was written before 5x22. I have the Google Doc time code to prove it. The Pacific Crest Trail however was inspired by 5x22. Have fun guys!


End file.
